


That Innocent Facade

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Disassociation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Murders, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Their light and dark sides may be two physically distinct people but in every other way they're the same as anyone else.
Relationships: Nei & Neifirst
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	That Innocent Facade

**Author's Note:**

> for LadiesBingo fill '(Wild Card) 3.16 Song Inspired' 
> 
> song selected on shuffle: 'Last Moment of the Dark Fact/Final Battle' - Ys I soundtrack

Everyone has a dark side. Those who say they don't are just faking it, no matter how angelic and innocent they might seem. Usually, the better they are at hiding their dark nature, the worse it turns out to be, whether they're just straight out lying or they don't even know about it themselves. Sometimes the nasty side of someone turns out to be so vile that they even try and cut themselves off from it, sometimes they even succeed in forgetting that its there but its only hiding away, building up power, ready to get out one day at the worst possible time. Do you understand?

You and I, we're no different from regular people in that regard. The scientists did well in giving us realistic personalities. The only difference is that your dark side is an actual different person from your light side. Well, sort of a different person - we split from the same cells so we're genetically near identical and so close to each other emotionally that we developed a telepathic bond, so I can talk to you even though you so cruelly left me behind when you escaped that night. 

Do you remember when we played together in the lab? We didn't have much of a sense of separate identities, did we? Most of the time we played pretending that we were the same person, trying to move our bodies in perfect synchronisation until we could perform any task together, including the perfect ambush when there was something or someone we felt like killing. 

Yes, its me, NeiFirst. I'm your dark side. You're my light side, I guess. 

I don't remember either of us being all that innocent, though. You're still wearing those claws, I see, and they've tasted the blood of creatures that share as much genetic code with us as the Palmans you pretend to be an adorable little sister to. That's an impressive act you've put on, admittedly - if I could fake vulnerability that well in order to get inside a Palman settlement, I would - it'd be the perfect opportunity to kill them all while their guard was down! 

You do realise its an act, though, don't you? You're not the sort of fraudster who really believes their own lies? If you are, it makes you more dangerous than I am, I suppose, although I'd be disappointed that you weren't in as complete control over yourself as you used to be. 

We were the Queens of our domain, back in the lab. If you wanted to kill something, you'd just bare your claws and you'd rip them apart, right there and then. 

Anyway, as I said, you can't hide from your own dark side forever, not behind a veil of ignorance and lies and pretend innocence. Especially not if they really are another person. I'll always be in your head until the day we both die - and if one of us dies, its only fate that the other will follow. 

That still won't stop me cutting your throat myself if I have to.


End file.
